And they said, Speak Now
by astronomysnap
Summary: Rachel had it all. An apartment with her bestfriends in NYC, and a perfect boyfriend. So why did it feel like her whole world was crashing down when she received a wedding announcement from Puck? Rachel/OC, St.Hummel, Quick, and Future Puckleberry. 3


**Hi, I'm Josie. I'm going to continue to write Puckleberry oneshots, but I've had this story on my mind for a very long time. It's best advised if you read my one shots before the fic, because I'm going to incooperate those into the story some how. Reviews are like Nutella, fucking delicious, so please review. This is going to be a multi-chapter, so just get ready for it3 The story is based loosely on the Taylor Swift song, "Speak Now." And we all know what happens in that song ;]  
****  
this is a Rachel/OC, , , Quick, Flashback Finchel, Possible Brittana, and future Puckleberry fic. Really, Rachel just hooks up with everyone.. ;]**

DISCLAIMER: I dont own glee. If I did, Puckleberry and Brittana would be legit.  


* * *

Rachel Berry walked into her posh New York apartment sipping a starbucks drink and holding a script to read, just like every other afternoon. She sat down on her custom lazyboy chair and propped her feet up, looking out her window to see the skyline of the city she loved so much, the city she called her home. It was quiet in her apartment, almost too quiet for her taste, but she took that time to sit down and relax. She had been at rehearsals for her role as towns person two in the Broadway production of Wicked all day and was quite exhausted. It almost wouldn't be worth all this stress to be just an extra in Wicked, but she had to do it, because one day she would be Elphaba, even if it killed her. She had actually been hearing good things about her chance to be understudy to the understudy of the actress playing Elphaba, and that made her excited. It was a small step, but it meant that eventually she would get to be the person she had always dreamed to be. It meant that one day, a Tony award would be sitting in her room. Then another, and another. There were no limits for her, she felt like she could excede at anything she wanted to do.

After thirty minutes or so of sitting and relaxing, Rachel Berry got bored of doing nothing. She had two roomates, correct? So where the hell were they? Kurt Hummel and Jesse St. James were never the ones to be late. Even when they went out, they were still very punctual, and home by 11 sharp. But today was different. Today, they were two hours late. Usually, the two of them would arrive at the same time, and atleast an hour and a half before Rachel did. Rachel pulled out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial, _(No, she never removed Jesse from her speed dial, even when he threw an egg on her and gave her nightmares about baby chickens for the rest of her teenage life.) _After three rings she heard Jesse's familiar voice on the other end. "Hey Rach, why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" Rachel swore she heard Kurt's voice in the background say "_No, stop it."_ with a giggle, but she could have been wrong. "Jesse! Where are you and Kurt? Normally, you two are here much before me, and you know how I get when my schedule gets out of whack. We have to have dinner with Eric's family in two hours. Do you know how short of a time two hours is when you have to wait for two gay men and a perfectionist to get ready? That's a very short time Jesse, a VERY. SHORT. TIME!"

She took a breath and went to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror to make sure there were no unannounced pimples that she might need to Zeno away. _giggle. giggle._ The giggling was back, she was sure of it. If Kurt and Jesse were fooling around while they were on the phone, Rachel would have a heartattack. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you really should calm down. You know what stress does to your complection. We're on our way home, we're in the back of a cab right now...ahh Kurt, quit... Sorry, we're in the cab right now and will be home in about fifteen minutes. Can you wait that long sweetheart?" It was official, Kurt Hummel and Jesse St. James were getting more action in the back of a cab then Rachel had gotten since her break up with Noah Puckerman two years ago. "Fine. But if you're later than fifteen minutes, mark my word Jesse, I will take away your hair gell! That goes for Kurt as well, understood? I'm freaking out here and you two being late is not helping this situation! I'm finally meeting the parents of the man I will marry and I need my bestfriends there with me, Or else I could possibly be eaten alive! So PLEASE. HURRY." Rachel hung up the phone before she would have to hear anymore giggling and "no, stops" from the two of them. She needed to get ready, and there was no use waiting on them to do it.

Fifteen minutes, and twenty outfits laying on the floor in clumps later, in walked Jesse St. James and Kurt Hummel. Rachel, who was in only her undergarments ran into the livingroom and hugged both of them tightly, "Finally! Good lord, I needed Kurt's eye for fashion fifteen minutes ago! It could have saved me a lot of cleaning in the future." She ran into her room, the boys following. Kurt looked around the floor, shocked at what he saw. "Honestly, Rachel. You needed my eye for fashion 20 years ago when you were born. But, we can't try to fix the past. We can however, get you ready for the future. Today, the two of us were so late because we were out shopping for you. Lucky for you, I'm not the jealous type and wasn't bitter at all when Jesse some how remembered your dress...and cup.. size." Rachel blushed and looked at Jesse. It had been five years since they were together, and three since he came out of the closet, so she found it a little strange that he remembered those things about her, but she was also quite glad he did.

"Well," Kurt took the covered outfit from his boyfriends hands and brought it over to the brunette, unzipping it, "What do you think Rachel?" Rachel and Kurt both looked at the perrywinkle dress in awe. It was quite beautiful, in a strange way. "Not many people could pull off the layers and the rhinestones," Kurt said with a smile that could light up a room, "But you have the perfect figure and skin tone to pull off really anything... Don't let that go to your head though, you're still just towns person number two, while I am the understudy to Fiyero. I was just stating that this dress will do you very kindly." They both glanced at eachother and Kurt motioned at her to go put the prom-esque dress on.

It took Rachel five minutes and fifteen seconds exactly to get the dress on. It was beautiful on her. The dress layed on her body in a way that made other women jealous. She had a feeling, that if anyone from Lima saw her in this attire, they would drop their jaws in amazement. Rachel Berry, the girl who dressed like a blind grandma and a two year old at the same time, was now dressed in the most beautiful dress Kurt Hummel could find in downtown New York City. She twirled infront of the mirror and did her "Tony Awards" smile a few times, acting like the hairbrush she was holding was an award that she had won for her superb portrayal as Elphaba. Rachel watched as Kurt pulled her hair back in a beautiful bun, complete with dangling curls that shaped her face, and then applied her makeup, adding a bit of pink lipgloss to make things even more beautiful.

"Wow, Kurt, I look amazing. If you ever decide that Broadway isn't your cup of tea, god forbid, then you will have a bright future as a stylist to the stars." She grinned and gave the small man a hug, then walked into her livingroom to wait for her boys to get ready.

It took Jesse exactly fourteen minutes to get ready. He looked great with his hair slicked back and a suit on. Kurt, however, took a little bit longer. He had been in the bathroom for over fourty-five minutes. When he came out of the bathroom, he was wearing his favorite outfit he owned, a purple Armani suit and the nicest dress shoes he could find. His hair was jelled to perfection and he smelt fabulous. Kurt Hummel knew how to make himself presentable, and he proved that every day.

"Kurt, don't you look handsome as always," Jesse gave his pint-sized boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and then placed his hand on the small of Kurts back, guiding him to the door. "But you did go over Rachel's time limit for getting ready, and now she's in a panic, so we really must be leaving." By that time, Rachel had bust through the door of the apartment, face a little flushed, "Kurt Hummel, I swear you take copious amounts of time to get ready, and I'm really irritated at the fact that now we're going to be posing a chance of running late for my dinner with Eric and his family. Now, we really, really, need to get a cab and go!" She booked it out the door and went to the lobby, waiting for her friends.

"That girl. She really needs to calm down." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out the door with Jesse, feeling extremely agrivated at his best friend. "I know, babe, but you have to understand.. After her breakup with Puckerman I really didn't think that the day she found a new man who deserved her would ever come, and this Eric guy, I like him a lot, and so does she. So we need to respect that. Now, lets go." Both boys grinned at eachother, Kurt accepting the fact that Jesse was correct. When they got to the front of the building, they saw Rachel waiting for them. "I hailed us a cab, lets go." The three friends got into the cab and drove to Eric's upper east side apartment, where Rachel would soon face what she had been dreading since her and Eric got together... Meeting the parents.

* * *

Rachel imagined it would go down like the movie, "Meet the Parents," only worse. She could see her self as the Ben Stiller character, only her last name wasn't Focker. Rachel felt like everywhere she went, she made an ass of herself. Not because she made stupid choices in her actions, but because she made stupid choices in her words. Sometimes she would say something totally offensive and not even catch it until Jesse or Kurt mentioned it. Rachel Berry was cursed with a terrible thing, and that was her intelligence. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Brittany Pierce, the girl in the Glee club so many years ago. Yes, Brittany said stupid things, but everyone just thought it was adorable.

It was almost as if being Stupid helped her be liked. The same went for her ex boyfriend, Finn. He was an idiot. Really. Sometimes he would say things and Rachel would just sit there thinking, "Dear lord, did he really just think his heart was on the right side of his chest...? What an idiot? ... Why am I inlove with an idiot." Then she remembered that his voice was the most beautiful thing that was coming from a straight man in Lima. Maybe that was the attraction to Finn. Finn could help her become the star she knew she was. Sure, Noah and Artie had great voices, but when Rachel sang with Finn jaws would drop, and wasn't that the whole point of performing anyways?

Rachel sighed and looked at the huge apartment building that her boyfriend stayed at. She turned and looked at Jesse and frowned, "I really can't do this Jess, I'll make a fool of myself.." Rachel just wanted to turn around and go home to Lima, just for a moment. She missed Lima. She missed her dads, and (Even though he didn't seam to appreciate her talents), she even missed Noah Puckerman a little bit (But she would never admit that. She had been in love with him since 8th grade when they kissed in Finn Hudson's coat closet, how could she not miss him?). Rachel wanted to crawl into her bed and never have to meet Eric's upper class parents.

"Rachel, you look beautiful tonight, you're going to do just find." Jesse placed his hand on the small of her back and leaded her in the building, ignoring Kurt's (slightly) jealous look, (Come on. When you have two people as fucking talented as Rachel and Jesse, and Jesse is only half gay, then you tend to get jealous sometimes when he acts like Rachel's protector.) "If you say so.."

* * *

The elevator ride to the top floor felt like the longest ride of her life. Rachel stood there, her small hands enclosed in Jesse and Kurt's larger hands. When they arrived to Eric's suite, Rachel inhailed and walked towards his door, putting a small knock on it. This was the moment of truth.

Eric opened the door. He was beautiful. Everytime Rachel looked at him, it took her breath away. Eric was tall, as tall as Finn was. He had blue eyes and light brown hair that reflected red when it hit the sun. His eyebrows were perfectly arched, skin was flawless, and his jaw line looked as if it had been chisled by Michael Angelo himself. Rachel felt like she was unworthy of being with someone that amazing.

"Hello, Beautiful. You look. Wow. Just wow, Rachel." He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her neck, wrapping his perfectly toned arms around her waist and leading her into his apartment.

"Well thank you, Eric. You look amazing as always. Perfect." Rachel smiled and looked around. The apartment, which was one of the largest in all of New York, had just been cleaned. There was not a speck of dust on the floor and the white and beige walls made the room feel even bigger than it already was.

"Only for you, baby girl." He ran his hands up and down Rachel's sides, sending a small shiver down her entire spine. She loved the way he made her feel, but something deep down in her soul wished that it was Noah Puckerman who was causing her to feel this way.

"Eric, I'm really nervous about this whole ordeal, what if your parents detest me? What if they think that I'm not worthy of your perfection?" She frowned and watched as her two bestfriends entertained themselves with the sheer beauty and design of the apartment. "Honey, they wont. They'll love you just as I do, I promise. Even if they don't like you, Rachel, it wont change how I feel about you. You're perfect in every way."

Eric made Rachel feel good about herself. She knew that was shallow to want to be with a person for that reason, but she couldn't help it. Eric O'Callaghan could make her smile within seconds of being around him. It also helped that he was a Broadway star and winner of two Tony awards. They had met on the set of Wicked. He was there as a favor, teaching the new actors their dances before the big night.

It was puppy love at first. Rachel watched him on occation, and sometimes caught him staring at her, which would cause her to freak out a little bit. She went home and googled him, trying to find out if he was in a relationship, which he was at the time to a girl in "American Idiot." Rachel tried every single day to get closer to him, sometimes just asking if he knew a good place to eat in New York, because she had just moved and didn't know where she could go to get something delicious.

Eventually, one day, almost randomly, he grabbed her up and gave her a kiss. It was a quick moment, and then he was gone, but Rachel (Being the person she is) Obsessed over it for a good week and a half before it happened again. Then again, and again. Finally, he dumped his girlfriend and asked her on a date. The rest is a little slice of perfect history.

* * *

"Tonight, we're having lobster. Buttered to perfection. We're also having garlic mashed potatoes, a fruit salad, regular salad, soup, bread, a variation of vegitables, and for dessert, gelatto's," Eric's mother came into the livingroom with a smile spread across her face. She had told the cook to prepare everyone's favorite dishes. Rachel fought the urge to frown. She was a vegan, didn't Eric let anyone know? Or maybe he forgot. She couldn't tell anyone, especially if Mrs. O'Callighan had selected the items herself, which Rachel was sure of.

"That sounds delicious. I can't wait." Rachel had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from asking if it would be alright if she just consumed the Salad and the fruit, but she had decided silently to herself that if she were going to be the girlfriend that Eric deserved, she would have to stop being the Rachel Berry that some people loved. When they sat down to eat, and the lobster was placed in front of Rachel, she took small bites, chewing quickly to keep herself from vomiting.

"So, Jesse, I hear that you've been casted as a lead part in the Spiderman Musical?" Jesse nodded and took a bite of his food, Rachel wished she could say the same for herself. She'd give anything to be the lead in a show. "And Kurt, you're the understudy for Fiyero, correct?" Kurt smiled a large smile, "Yes ma'am you are correct." ... "And Rachel. What have you got going on?"

Rachel frowned and looked down at her food. It was so embarrassing to be sitting there with a group of people who were making their way up the Broadway succes latter, and she was only towns person number 2.

"Mom, Rachel is in Wicked like Kurt. That's actually where we met. She's one of the best dancers and singers on that stage." Eric was so nice, sticking up for Rachel before she busted out into tears and explained that she was a life failure, and all she did was sway in the fucking background.

"Oh Really? Whom do you portray, Rachel?" Rachel really just wanted to jump over the table and smack Mrs.O'Callighan. She was doing this on purpose to prove to her son that Rachel wasn't good enough for him.

"Well, Ma'am.. I'm a towns person currently, but the director has been talking to be about being the understudy for Elphaba." Rachel smiled and put a piece of fruit in her mouth, thoroughly satisfied with her answer. "Oh? Because I heard that you were actually going to be understudy to the understudy." Rachel almost choked on her strawberry. She hated this woman and all she stood for.

"Well.. I suppose you're right.." Rachel frowned and sat silent. She just wanted to go to Lima. was never this cruel. "Mother. If you already knew, then why must you pry? Rachel has only been in the production for a month, so I'd say that it's pretty spectacular that she has gotten as far as she is. Rachel? Don't mind her. She was the understudy to the understudy once too. It doesn't make you any less of a performer. We've all been there."

Eric grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Rachel looked up at him and smiled, so happy that he was there to defend her honor. She loved him, she did. He was basically perfect for her, and he made her feel amazing.

"Well. I guess this concludes dinner." His mother wiped her mouth, stood up, and walked out the door, followed by his father (who sat there the entire time without saying a word), leaving everyone else in the room dumbfounded.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart, we're going to go ahead and get back to the apartment. Sorry things didn't go quite as planned, we love you." ... "Love you too, Jess." Jesse gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with his tired eyed boyfriend. Rachel just stood there, mentally exhausted from the dinner.

"Baby, come here." Rachel did as she was told and walked towards her perfect boyfriend, "have I ever told you how amazing you are? Really, Rachel. Most girls wouldn't of taken that from my mother. And most girls who are vegan would not have attempted to eat that meal just to make their idiot of a boyfriend happy." He smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the top of the head. Rachel cuddled against his chest, loving the feeling of his muscles against her face. "I'm sorry things didn't go quite as planned, babe." She said into his shirt, running her fingers up and down his back. "I can't help that I'm just a nobody right now.." She frowned, a single tear running down her face. Rachel Berry did not take lightly that she was a nobody in the eyes of Eric's mother.

"Rachel, stop talking like that. You're a somebody. You're the most important person in the world, pretty girl. Don't let my idiotic mother make you think otherwise. You're going to be a star one day, Rachel Berry. I hope you understand that. You're going to originate a role on Broadway and you will forever be known as a Tony award winner for a role that no one else has played before. Mark my words."

Eric's words made Rachel feel a lot better, they always did. When she closed her eyes, she imagined it. She imagined herself singing a song that no one else had ever been able to sing before on stage infront of a thousand people. She imagined the applause that would be directed towards her, and her name in lights infront of the theatre. She pictured herself dining out with Cheno, being all buddy buddy with Idina. And when she thought about who would be playing her love interest, she saw herself next to Jesse , the one person whom she felt 100% comfortable with on stage. Their voices together would no doubt be able to get their show a Tony award, she just knew it.

Those thoughts running through her head made Rachel happier than she had been all day. She looked up at her beautiful boyfriend and gave him a kiss, a deep kiss that sent sparks through her body. "I love you, Eric, have I ever told you that?" She could feel his hands moving under her shirt and she raised her arms, allowing him to take it off. "Eh, on occation you do." And the rest of the night they had sex. For a long, long time.


End file.
